Doctor who the hedgehog
by Ladymecha
Summary: What if the grandmaster Timelord himself entered the SatAM universe, along with a old foe.
1. Doctor who the hedgehog part one

Dr. Who meets Sonic the hedgehog: by Queenmecha  
This is what happens when the good Doctor is in on Sonic SatAM. Doctor Who is copyright to BBC, sonic is copyright to sega  
Doctor Who: The sonic affect, part one  
The Tardis was at it again, the Doctor was worried that this time his luck ran out on that time traveling ship that looked like a police box on the outside. He ran over to computer control to at least try to steer the Tardis to a good landing place, soon it had materialized on firm soil. The Doctor gave the computer a look over and opened the door of the Tardis.  
The Doctor had never seen so much pollution before, the city was filthy and the air made him sick as soon as he took a small breath, he looked around and wanted to know where he was. He saw a strange robot around the corner, it looked like a cat but it stood on two feet and stood at the height of four feet or so. The closest thing that the Doctor could compare it with was what the humans called cartoon characters, but this one was a robot version and the Doctor wondered if this was some high tech Disneyland…  
He came up to the robotic cat, he saw no reason why not to trust it looked harmless enough at a glance but still the Doctor was still cautious . The Doctor had some various encounters with robots, some good like K-9 the super powerful robot dog and some evil like the killer robots he faced long ago. He came up to the robot and asked "Hello there I am the Doctor, can you tell me what place this is?" The robot looked up at him, its red eyes lit up and said in a eerie artificial voice "Unknown specimen, priority one must bring it to master Robotnik" The Doctor was curious "Is this Robotnik the ruler of this place?" The robots eyes lit up again "Affirmative, Master Robotnik is the ruler of all of Robotropolis, capitol of Mobious"  
"Robotropolis huh? Well then take me to this Robotnik I would like to meet him." The Doctors curiosity took over but he still was wary…  
Several minutes later the Doctor had come up to the top of the tallest building in the city, he was escorted by robots who called themselves Swatbots and by the robot he met earlier. The Doctor saw monitors big as what humans called billboards, he saw a large cylinder to the left and a large egg shaped chair to the right, the chair turned around and a very obese man with a robotic arm was sitting in it.  
"Are you the one they call Robotnik?" the Doctor asked the figure smiled and said "Yes"   
"Do you perhaps know about Time and relative dimensional space?" Robotnik looked curious and said "no" the Doctor pondered what to do and said "You see I am a time lord, a member of a race that travels though time. My Time machine is broken and I wondered if may be you could assist me because I see you have lots of technology" Robotnik had widened his smile "No I am sorry Doctor, I don't know a thing about that." But the Doctor knew he was lying and the Doctor was ready to leave when he heard screams coming form afar, two Swatbots were dragging what appeared to be a real life cartoon like female echidna, she saw the Doctor and said "You have to help me! They are going to turn me into a robot!" The Doctor was puzzled but tried to run to her rescue, but the Swatbots had put a hold on him, the echidna was shoved into the cylinder and then Robotnik pressed a button on a panel. The Doctor saw the Echidna turn from flesh and blood into a robot like the one he saw earlier, she screamed as it fully made her into a robot version of herself. The loud noise that came from the cylinder had gone and the robot echidna made her way out, she put out her robot arms and her eyes flashed red and she said in a robotic form of her voice "How may I serve you master Robotnik?"  
Robotnik looked over at the Doctor and said "roboticize him!" and the Doctor was dragged into the cylinder, the echidna robot made its way over to the control panel and she pressed a button. The Doctor felt incredible pain, he saw his body slowly become robotic. Slowly the Doctor became another robot, he remembered his old meditation skills and concentrated as long as he could. He almost felt his mind go but thanks to his time lord abilities he avoided enslavement, but he knew that Robotnik might think that he is under his control so he planned to pretend to be his servant….  
The Doctor walked out of the machine called the roboticizer, Robotnik smiled and said "You are now Doctorbot, you will fix this time machine of yours for me so I can enslave the universe." The Doctor knew now what Robotnik had in store for him, he said "Yes master." in his best robot voice.  
The Doctor had worked on the Tardis before but now he had help thanks to Robotniks workerbots and repair bots, he finished repairs and soon the Tardis was working but not the way Robotnik wanted it to…  
The Doctor had a plan, it might risk regeneration but he rather waste another live then to let that madman have his Tardis, of course he didn't know if he could regenerate if he was a robot but now was the time to find out…  
Robotnik made his way into the Tardis, the Doctor was ready for his final act in this form, The Doctor stood there and said "Master Robotnik, the Tardis is ready." Robotnik smiled and said "Good, now bring me to a time where I can take over Mobious forever…" The Doctor knew that would be his first target, and said "Your wish is my command." The Doctor pressed a button and a large power surge came out at him, the Tardis went black and all was silent…  
Robotnik had taken the Doctor out of the Tardis, he put him on a hover truck that made run to the Robotropolis junk yard, in the back in concealment the Doctors body stared its change barely conscious the Doctor started to feel at lest somewhat more like his old self. Meanwhile in the Tardis Cloister room a old enemy was ready to escape his prison in the eye of harmony, the power outage had made himself able to reform himself into a energy form so if the eye of harmony was opened he would have a new body…  
The Doctor got up slowly, his body stung but he felt a lot better then a few minutes before, a loose hatch on the back of the truck gave him a way out, he jumped out of the truck and landed on the ground. He got his bearings and now felt almost human, but when he gave his mew body a look over he was surprised.  
His hands looked human enough but when he came up to a shining piece of metal and saw his reflection he was shocked, he had orange tinted quills all over his back, his chest was flesh colored with orange fur circling it, his cheek area was somewhat human but his nose was black and he had pointed ears, his eyes were goggle like with green irises and his feet were orange too, he had become a hedgehog, more precise a Mobian hedgehog. During his brief roboticization he had learned of Sonic, Mobians and how most of the Mobians were now robots like that poor echidna that roboticized him.  
The Doctor had ran inside what appeared to be a locker room of sorts, it was kind of hidden but he had somehow found it. Inside he had found at least one pair of decent pair of shoes, a green vest, a pair of white gloves and a small pair of bluish pants, for now it will do as his outfit until he could take back the Tardis from his foe.  
Robotnik was in the Tardis cloister room, the eye of harmony was in front of him. He saw that the posts on the four corners were removable, especially one that seemed recently removed and placed back, Robotnik can see these things right away. He pulled it out and then a bright light shone from it, he looked closer but nothing happened, his rodent like nephew Snivley came in and was curious he also peered into the eye of harmony and this time it had opened up.  
A extremely bright light came out of it, it flew around Robotnik like a firefly and then… Boom! It had gone inside him, the eye of harmony closed as Snivley ran to his uncles aid, Robotniks body trembled and then it slowly changed. Snivley couldn't believe what he saw, his uncle changed his appearance, he lost five million pounds in a matter of seconds and soon a new form had taken his place.  
Whoever it was got up slowly and looked at his new body and said "This body will last me for a long time, I can seed good results." Snivley walked up to him and said "Uncle Julian are you okay?" he looked at Snivley and said "Julian is not my name, you may call me master" Snivley looked at him and said "Some things never change."  
The Master looked his new body over and saw a lot of improvements over any other body he took over. He had a long red moustache and of course a small beard, he wore a bright red jumpsuit that he borrowed from the Doctors clothes line, he had knee high jackboots, white gloves and black pants that fit his trim body. He was surprised to see that his new body was even after seeing how fat Robotnik was, Robotnik had become a part of him, not just another body to take over the Masters intelligence grew larger and he now he had two tools he could use for universal domination, the Doctors Tardis and the Roboticizer witch gave the master a new way to control people.  
The Doctor was wondering why he was in hedgehog form rather then a humanoid one, but then he felt him, his old nemesis, somehow the Master was out of his prison and out of the open because he felt that the eye of harmony open and close and the masters conscious… If the master knows about the Roboticizer all might be lost, he started to run but then he realized that he now had super speed. The Doctor had now discovered a odd side affect of his odd regeneration and now raced to the great forest and hopefully knothole village.  
To be continued… 


	2. Docotor who the hedgehog part two

Doctor who meets Sonic the hedgehog: By Queenmecha  
Doctor Who: The Sonic affect, part two  
The Master had known that the Tardis was badly damaged, he knew the Doctor had sabotaged it so Robotnik wouldn't be able to use it for a while, The master knew he wouldn't be able to use it right away either, he had Robotniks worker bots build him another Tardis. He had told Snivley that he was still his uncle deep inside, and the robot slaves didn't see the difference. In fact the union of Robotnik and him was a dream come true, they now shared the same knowledge and they both got advantages from it…  
The Master sent for Snivley, the weasel like Snivley came in the door and said "You want me for something lord Robotnik, um I mean master?" The master saw his confusion and said "You may call me Robotnik if you wish. Now on what I wanted you for, the Doctors Tardis is basically a mess and I don't think that even if we repair it wont get far. This Tardis has a temper sometimes and it may not like me using it, so I might have to use my Tardis instead." Snivley was curious "Then what do we do with this one sir?" the master turned and said "Well we might as well finish the job, then I will give it back to the Doctor." Snivley couldn't believe what he just heard "Sir?" The master smiled and said "Yes we will give it back to him, but I will put a bomb on it that will destroy him… And this Tardis that had imprisoned me for so long!" Snivley smiled and said "Very good sir!"  
In the great forest the Doctor had looked for the place called knothole, the home of a being known as Sonic. He knew that he might be here for a while but he pressed forward, he saw what looked like a odd shaped tree that looked different from the others. He saw a strange branch that hung down slightly, he knew a fake tree branch when he saw one so he pulled it, suddenly a opening appeared in the tree and he walked in. He slid down a huge slide like cavern, he feel like a rock but he was sort of having fun soon a light came and then…  
The Doctor found himself in a village of huts, they were simple but calm looking. All sorts of stuff was around and then out of the blue in front of him he saw the one called Sonic come at him. Sonic looked startled but he said "Alright there! Who are you and how did you find us?" The doctor gave the best explanation possible "Ah you see I am the Doctor, I was looking for you mister Sonic when I found the tree that took me here." Sonic looked curious "Doctor huh? Doctor who?" The doctor laughed and said "Doctor who exactly!"  
Several hours later The Doctor was in the main conference room with Sonic, Princess Sally, Rotor, Tails, Bunnie Rabbot, and Antoine. He told them his story and they told them theirs, they told him about Robotnik and his evil plan to take over the world. Robotnik reminded the Doctor of the Master, his power hungry rival time lord. The Doctor knew that he had to get his Tardis back, but also wanted to help out the Echidna and the cat he met in Robotropolis. The Doctor knew about electronics so he could help free them, he now knew of Uncle chuck the inventor of the Roboticizer and how it was intended to help people before it became a tool for evil. Princess Sally now had a plan to free the robots that the Doctor met and get back his Tardis, she knew that it might be risky but she knew that time wasn't on their side.  
Time was on his side, The Masters Tardis was now ready and soon this one would be ready to go too… In smoke!  
The Doctor was just as fast as Sonic, Sonic was surprised by his speed but ignored it. Soon they reached the Workerbot stations where the Doctor knew where his tow friends were at, he had once been a robot and knew where they were stationed at, they got in after a Workerbot entered the door code.  
Sonic and the Doctor ran and hid, they saw that the Workerbots here were done with something but didn't know what it was. Then someone came in, they were well hidden so who just came in didn't even catch a glimpse of where they were. The Figure looked like Robotnik but he was different, the Doctor saw his face and it was somewhat familiar…  
"Ah yes my Tardis is finished!" He said, the Doctor now saw some Workerbots move what looked like a grandfather clock into the room and then realized who this was… It was The master and he was in Robotniks body!!! He dare not say anything to Sonic but the blue hedgehog had just made a daring move and said "Yo there! I don't know who you are but you are in a lot of trouble!" The Doctor ran out and yelled "No Sonic! This is not Robotnik! It is the master! And he has stolen Robotniks body!" The master saw the doctors new form and said "Ah Doctor, I see that you regenerated again and I see that this planet has a strange affect on you… It is nice to see you again but I see that you are now a hedgehog and I hate hedgehogs! Robots Go after them!" All the Workerbots came forward, including the two the one the doctor had wanted. They all lit up their eyes and said collectively "Priority one, Capture freedom fighters and the Doctor!"   
The Doctor had a new plan, he got out his new sonic screwdriver and hid behind a large piece of metal covering, Sonic followed close behind. The Workerbots looked all over and then the rest of the freedom fighters showed up, they distracted them as the Doctor came up behind the robots he wanted and shut them down with his sonic screwdriver… Soon the master came out and said, "alright Workerbots, you did a good job, now I want you to retreat. A fight is un necessary now, I have my Tardis ready and I want you to come with me!" The Doctor didn't like this one bit but the robots did come in. The Master smiled "Doctor I bid you farewell." and he was gone.  
Hours later the doctor had been able to repair the robots and free them with help from Uncle chuck.  
The Two robots awoke and the first one to speak was the cat "Oh thank you! I didn't know how much more of that I could take! It was like a nightmare!" The Echidna spoke next "Yeh thank you for your help! Who are you?" The doctor smiled and said "I am the Doctor pleased to meet you." The Robot cat said "I am Mark Carter the cat, pleased to meet you!" and the Robot echidna said "And I am Elena Rhodes the echidna, wazap!" they shook hands and the Doctor said "Do you two want to come with me to my Tardis? And you too Sonic?" They all said "Sure" and they ran off to the Doctors Tardis.  
Inside The Doctor checked things over and said "I bet the master is on Gallifrey, my homeworld. Listen we are in for one big trip so I hope I don't get on your nerves." He closed the door on the Tardis and pressed the startup switch, and then a explosion came and smoke came out of the Tardis.  
To be continued… 


End file.
